The device of this invention resides in the area of novelty and entertainment devices and more particularly in the area of hats having amusement apparatuses contained therein.
In the prior art noted by applicants, balloons having the shape of hats have been utilized as disclosed in U.S. Pat. 1,554,052 to Slye. Further, as display items, balloons have been utilized, being in the shape of a head, for mounting hats thereon as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,330 to Weiner. Balloons have also been utilized in inflatable toys with a hat as part of the toy such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,758 to Ochs. Balloons have been further utilized in aerial toys which may further show a face and hat elements such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,460 to Ranseen. Balloons have also been utilized in the manufacture of caps for use as novelty items where the balloon is ornamentally decorated with a face thereon such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,816 to Sale. Further, balloons have been utilized as wig supports when inflated as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,927 to Belokin. Another patented design for a balloon in the shape of a hat was issued to Dixcy, U.S. Pat. No. 21,874.
While the above prior art cited by the applicants discloses balloons used as heads or in configurations with hats, they do not disclose the device of this invention which utilizes the balloon as a mechanical element to cause the effect of a person wearing the hat to "blow his top."